Poems of the mind
by a dragons wings
Summary: These are a serious of poems I've written about the teen titans...or rather what they think. Anyway, I hope you read these and enjoy them, I try my hardest.
1. Revelation

Revelation 

The mist it gathered 'round her

She had not much to say

She stared into the dead black sky

And life it came her way

She lived a little longer

Long enough to say

Life itself is pointless

But people make your day 

**AN: ** This is dedicated too Maniacal Drake, to say thankyou. It's a re-post 'cause my other account was locked. For no reason. Anyway, this is about Raven… not hard to tell what's happening. I should be posting more up soon on the other characters, but Starfire and Raven are always easiest for me to write. Hope you like it.

Keep on smiling.


	2. Aeon

Aeon – Starfire

The air around was boiling,

She thought as she stepped outside

Her face it was still smiling

And she was happy to be alive

But sometimes she likes to stop and think

Why god created earth

If it reached it's full potential,

Or maybe something more

Because with every bad there's a good

And people need to think

That the things that hurt you now

Will make you stronger in a blink.

AN: thankyou very much to everyone who reviewed last time and I promise to update as soon as I can. 


	3. Message

****

Message – Cyborg

I live among the creatures

I walk upon th earth

I look into the mirror

And all I see is dirt

A rusty metal surface

That whistles with the wind

A heavy titanium body

And a heart that lies within

I may look different

Sound different too

But I know that what's within me

Is all that matters to you.

AN: Thanks to all my reviewers . You are my inspiration and encouragement.

"My strength in adversity!" (Furuba quote)

Thank you for reviewing all my poems.

And I do plan to do one for every character. 


	4. Hero

Hero - **Terra**

What is a hero?

Does anyboby know?

And how do they choose

The right way to go

Is it for glory?

Is it for fame?

Is it to help the blind and the lame?

Heroes stand proud

Heroes stand strong

Am I a hero?

Am I singing their song?

When the time is right

Will I know what to do?

I will be a hero

But will I be like you?


	5. Chance

**Chance ** Beast Boy 

When given the chance

Someone can go far

When they're not

They stay where they are

Someone can strive and someone can fly

All that they need are a few praying minds

Everyone can cry, everyone can laugh

But it takes a good person to have a good heart

**A/N:** This is dedicated to_ DarkeningShadow _to say thankyou for reviewing all my poems.


	6. Chess

Chess - Robin 

Black and white

It's all they'll see

They've missed the squares,

Looked over me

Again and again

I should be used to it now

They're not going to win

They don't know how

They used me once

But never again

I almost got out

But now I'm back in

Black and white

It's all they see

'Cause in a game of chess

You can't beat me

**A/N: **Not as deep as my usual work, but this guy is one tough cookie to crack. Anyway, my deepest apologies to _DarkeningShadow_ for the mixup. Something spazzed out with the chappies. So now this one is for you too.


	7. Trapped

** Trapped - Raven**

Trapped in a world of people's thoughts

That gather round my head

Dark and misty clouds

That normally come mislead

I try to help

But nothing works

**A/N: ** Dedication time…. gee, it's been a while. I hope you'll forgive me 'cause I got lotsa updates to make up for it. But, back on track, this is dedicated to _Rini Suichi_. Thankyou for reviewing all my poems.

Oh, also, sorry this one's so short, but I think it gives it an edge.


	8. Remember

** Remember - Starfire**

Sometimes things may hurt me

Push me to the ground

But I'll get up and keep on smiling

And never try to frown

For things in life are painful

And they can bring you down

But you know you need to face them

To step into the day

Not to hide again at night

So you can run away.

**A/N:** See? Just like I promised. Uh… no dedication but I'd like to say thanx for all the reviews! I never ever thought I'd get more than three… boy, was I ever wrong! Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou…


	9. In me

**In me - Cyborg**

In the dark plead for me

In the light call to me

In the wrong look for me

In the right wach out for me

In the cold morn for me

In the heat laugh for me

In each minute pray for me

In each day remember me

In your dreams think of me

In distress lie for me

In a stranger, fear me.

**A/N:** I think that this time I went maybe a bit to deep, this seems to only resemble Cyborg in _my_ mind. Anyway, if it doesn't just yell at me a bit.

This particular piece was inspired by and is therefore dedicated to _ Ace Grey Manx_ whose story really struck a cord with me… sorta told me to appreciate Cy more. Please and thankyou.


End file.
